Recap
''WARNING ''This page is literally just spoilers. If you wanna watch all the VODs to catch up go to Swargula's youtube, if not and you just want a quick summary, keep reading! Episode 1 We met our first adventurers, Gig, Rigs, Kelmor, Aran, and Irrril, were staying in a tavern in Mier with The White Hines Guild. Our adventurers had just been initiated into the guild (all except Kelmor, who hasn't been initiated quite yet). About 4 hours into the night, they were startled awake by a huge crashing sound. It turned out that not only was the tavern burning down, but the town was as well. After making it out of the tavern, they found out that the Mier Mill, which was holding the Golems back from entering the town, had been opened. The leader of that chapter of the guild told them to go to the mill, and close the gate. As they headed off towards the mill, they got attacked by three more golems. After defeating them, they they arrived at the mill. Irrril stayed back with an injured Kelmor, while Gig, Rigs, and Aran went into the mill. After a fight with a very large golem, they found a woman in the top level of the mill. Her name was Parker, and she turned out to be a werewolf. Parker thanked them for helping her, but also said that she needed to quickly get to the Godstone to find her son. Kelmor, who had a contract for a werewolf in the area, was adamant to not let her get away. But in his wounded state, he was unable to do anything, and instead suggested that they knock her out and take her back to the town. When they got back, they found out that Parker was known around the town. As the healer began looking at her wounds, the party noticed a magical necklace that Parker had around her neck. Gig found out that it helped keep her from randomly turning into a werewolf. The leader of their White Hinds Guild chapter told them that it would mean a lot to the town if they if they brought back Parker's son. The party agreed and set out towards the Godstone. As they arrived, they traveled up a large hill and saw, at the top, a boy was bound up and a hobgoblin was standing next to him. Episode 2 The hobgoblin's name was Dex. He was a slaver who had made a deal with Parker, that if she destroyed the chapter of the White Hinds Guild in Mier, that she could have her son back. As far as they knew, Dex said, it was destroyed and, the party was there to pick up the boy. The boys name was Aiden, and he too turned out to be a werewolf. Before the party left, Dex told Kelmor that if he had any slaves to sell, to come back to the Godstone, and he would take them off his hands. On the way back to Mier, they boy got very mouthy with Kelmor, asking who was his favorite kill of his. Kelmor told a story of a doppleganger who had killed and raped his traveling companion's partner. Aiden continued to egg him on. Eventually, Kelmor had enough, and took out his silver blade to cut Aiden's head off. When they arrived back at the town, Kelmor hid the boy's head, and they told them that they couldn't find Aiden, and left the town. With Kelmor's werewolf contract done, they headed to the next town over, Glisey, to turn it in. On the way there they run into three men, a dwarf, a halfling, and an elf. Gig noticed that the elf had a wand that was much nicer than he should have. He looked at it a bit closer and noticed it was a herbalists wand. After a quick conversation they find out that they too were hunting a werewolf. After Kelmor tells them about Parker cave, the two parties part ways. When they got into town, they went to turn the contract to the lord and were asked to investigate the grand master herbalists house, which had had tragic event happen within it. The party agreed and went to investigate. When Kelmore entered the house, he was overtaken by grief, and fell to the floor crying. As Irrril and Rigs tried to figure out what was wrong with him, Gig went on and explored the house. He found out that there had been a brutal murder. He detected that it was an ethereal being that did this. After his investigation, he went over and tried to figure out why Kelmor was in the state he was in. The party discovered that Kelmor's family had been killed by the same being, in the same way this family had been. They quickly left the house after this discovery, and went back to let them know what they found. Afterword, the guards burned down the house. Because of the huge burning mass, people had begun to have a sort of celebration. While Irrril was watching the festivities, she noticed an orb in one of the fields. She could sense that it was watching something, but didn't know what. She attempted to let her party members know, but by the time they got back to the spot, the glowing orb was gone. They were given a place to rest for the night and they all went to bed. Episode 3 After waking up, they decided to go let the lord know about the wand the three men had. He agrees that it could be something, but also let them know about a witch doctor that may be able to help them. They agree to check into it and started heading off. On the road, they decided to first attempt to find the elf, then, if they can't, head off towards the witch doctor's hut. As they tried to head out towards Parker's cave, Parker had her wolves attack them, trying to get revenge for the death of her son. After the party defeats them, they headed into her cave. They didn't find her at first, so they decided to pillage through her things. While doing so, they found the necklace that Parker had been wearing. Someone had smashed it to bits. Gig decided to pocket it for a later date. Soon Parker called out to them. The party quickly came up with a plan to lure her out and, after a quick fight, Kelmor knocked her into the waterfall that was in the middle of the cave. Aran, wondering where she could have gone, jumped into the water after her. Soon, the party saw blood seeping into the water. Aran was then seen floating to the top, severely harmed with claw and bite marks covering him. Parker soon came out of the water and started attacking once again. This time, they defeated her and quickly got Aran out of the water. With Aran so severely wounded, they decided that it was unsafe to travel and stayed in the cave for a week, tending to Aran's wounds the whole time. On the last day of their stay, Irrril was standing next to the waterfall when she heard an ominous voice call out "Irrril". Episode 4 After Gig made a very poorly built stretcher, the party began their way back to Gliesy. As they came across the river that cuts in between Mier and Gliesy, they find that the rain that had been coming down for a few days had caused it to overflow. They take turns getting carried across by Rigs, all except Kelmor. On the way over, Irrril heard another voice call to her, only this time it called out "Luaa", but no one but Irrril seems to hear it. When they get back to Gliesy, the Lord sees Aran's condition, and sent for the witch doctor, the one he told them about before they left, to heal him. He estimated that it would take about a night for her to get there. The party went back to the room to rest. Before they could, they heard someone throwing stones at the window. It turned out to be a young boy by the name of Ralph, who was there to attempt to serenade Irrril. After Irrril sent him off harshly, the party went to bed. The next morning, they came down to find that the witch doctor has arrived. She was a drow named Genevieve, and she quickly ushered the party off while she took care of Aran. After she healed him to the best of her abilities, the party came back and Kelmor asks for help with the monster that not only killed the family in Gliesy, but also his. She revealed that the monster was something called a Noonwraith. She told them that she would be able to help them, but first they must get her lantern that she left in the woods near her hut. The party agreed and began to get ready to leave with two members of the guard. Before they could head out, Ralph, the boy from the night before decided to tag along. On the way to her hut, Rigs and Aran begin having a conversation about elephants. After Aran described them a bit, Rigs reveled that on the ship he traveled on, there were elephant on it. Aran asked if one had a white spot over his left eye, and Rigs said yes. Aran then asked how long it had been since he was on the ship and where they docked. Rigs then began to malfunction, unable to remember. One of the members of the guard, Dirwood, mentioned that the only port nearby was Willow, a town to the north. Aran asked the party if, after this, they would consider traveling up nthere with him. The party quickly agreed. Soon they had to make camp for the night. While Ralph was cooking dinner, Genevieve asked Kelmor why he didn't just kill her, her being a drow and all. Kelmor explained that that's not what it's about. He believes it's about what you do. Quickly after this conversation, Gig leans over to Ralph and tells him to tell Irrril "my butt is a-quiver with the dew of the morning" in elvish to try and suduce her. After he does, Irrril pulls out her shortbow and tells him to sit down, after he refuses she shoots and kills him. Genevieve made a comment about ho if Irrril wants to live on the surface, she must act like a surfacer. She said this in elvish, which no one but Gig understood. An argument breaks out between Dirwood and the party and after a while they decide that they would continue on this journey, but, after its over, they will part ways and never return to Gliesy. They ended up not resting and just heading to her hut. When they get there they find her lanturn surrounded by zombies. During the battle Agrond, the other guard, died. After the battle ends they dragged his body into the hut. Episode 5 Genevieve sacrificed Agrond to her god, Ganendower. Quickly after, Aran tells the party that he's a werewolf. Kelmor, being a monster hunter, doesn't take kindly to this. Nevertheless, they discuss cures. Aran told the party about a sea hag who may have a cure, but she's in the opposite direction of Willow. Kelmor bring up one that his order knew of. You had to have someone you love knit a shirt for you and weave foolsparsley into it. Aran told Kelmor that he didn't have anyone he loved, so that wouldn't work. After a little more discussion, the party went to bed. No one aside from Gig had a good nights sleep, so they decided to stay another night at Genevieve's, under the condition they helped her out around the hut. While Gig and Aran stayed back to fix the roof, Kelmor and Irrril went out to gather food. While out, Kelmor asked Irrril where she was from. After evading the question, Kelmor's suspicions of Irrril being a drow were confirmed. He told her that she was safe with the party and that he didn't believe she was a monster. He then returned to the hut. They settle down to spend the night at Genevieve's once again. In the morning they quickly head out to where the noonwraith lives. On the way, Genevieve explains the two ways to get rid of a noonwraith: Revenge, where they kill whoever caused her to become a noonwraith, or burry it in a sanctified graveyard that has been cleansed. The party decided to first find out what happened to her, then decide what to do. Soon they come across the bones beneath a tree. Genevieve begins the incantation to communicate with her spirit while the party prepares for a fight. Soon the wraith begins attacking. Towards the end of the battle, Kelmor saw two figures in the woods. One of a small girl and one of a woman. The girl called out to him, asking why he didn't save them. He realized that the two figures were his family, and that no one else but him could see this. After the fighting ends, Genevieve told them that the noonwraith was a slave girl named Sarah. She was pregnant and instead of the slavers having the baby, they killed her instead. The one they had to kill would be Dex the hobgoblin. The party agreed to avenge her and headed back to Genevieve's hut. On the way back they spend time hatching a plan. They decided that Kelmor would pretend to be selling the rest of the party and when they had him in a good spot, they would attack. They get to the hut and the party laid down to rest. In the middle of the night, Rigs and Irrril were woken up by Aran. They woke up to see Genevieve sitting next to him, with him turned half way into a werewolf. Genevieve told them to wake the others and explained that there were 2 ways they could do this. They could either take him outside, left him turn, then they would have until the next full moon to come up with a plan, or they could kill him. The party decided to try the former. In the morning, the party began to head out. But first Genevieve pulled Irrril back into her hut to talk. She told her that she always has a place in her hut, and if there was anything she could help with, just ask. Irrril explained her problem to her, and explained that someone was scrying her. She gave Irrril a necklace, which would protect her for 30 days. But she warned her that whoever it was would eventually find her. Afterwards, the party headed out to find Aran. They found him scratched up and naked not far from the camp where Ralph's body still laid. They went and made camp there once again. They spent the night and quickly headed out in the morning. Not far into their journey they heard arguing in the woods. It turned out to be the Cart Runners Guild harassing a traveler and his daughter. The party quickly interfered and killed them. Episode 6 After parting with the caravan, they continue their journey to the Godstone. A little ways into their travel, they hear the roar of a golem. Out of the woods comes a small boy, bairly an adult, running from a giant 12ft golem. After the battle, the party finds out that this boy, Kasmir, is going after Dex as well. They decide to let him tag along. The party decided to camp for the night. While Gig is looking at the corpse of the golem, we find out that Gig was not alone when creating Rigs. He had the help of a female gnome, of which the unmarked book belonged to. While settling down for the night, they came up with a plan to fool Dex. They decided to act as if Kelmor was selling the rest of the party as slaves and, when the time is right, attack him and take him down. The next morning they get to the Godstone, only to find out that everything and everyone there had been burned up by a dragon. While looking around in the rubble, they find a kobolt who is dying in a pile of ash, chained there. He told the party that Dex was still alive, but was badly injured. He had begun dragging himself towards the marshlands two days ago. The party decided to spend the night at the Godstone, then pick up his trail. During the night, Gig brings up what Genevieve said to her about being a drow, and asked her what had happened. Irrril reveals that her dad had brought her to the surface when she was just a baby,. She told him that she had lived in a human town with a kind half elf until she realized that she was the reason they were treated so poorly, so she left. Gig was satisfied with what she told him and went to bed. The next morning they begin following Dex's trail. It didn't take long to catch up with him. The trail ended at the opening of a grove. Just as Kelmor stepped inside the grove, one of the tree's framing the entrance slammed down on him, causing him to fall through the ground into a cavern. He is seated face to face with the body of a dead Dex the Hobgoblin, both of which are suspended in the air in tree branch chairs. A tree branch was impaled through the back of his head, and out of his mouth. The tree began speaking to Kelmor, while moving Dex's mouth at the same time. Back on the surface, Gig gets knocked unconscious and, after Kasmir helps him back up, he finds his spellbook is ruined. Irrril, worried about Kelmor, jumps in after him. Back in the cavern, Kelmor is still talking to the tree, asking why it's doing this. The tree drops Dex's body to the ground, but keeps his face. Irrril soon drops in, landing in a tree branch chair. Soon after, Kelmor and Irrril are dropped to the ground, causing Kelmor to lose conciousness. Up top, the rest of the party defeats the tree and follows suit, jumping into the hole in the ground. They found themselves on the ground of the cavern, but Gig, Irrril, and Rigs realized that Aran and Kasmir were laying on the ground, lifeless and faceless. Episode 7 In the cave, Gig tried to reason with the tree, attempting to get it to let them go while Irrril attempts to wake Kelmor up. While this happens, a figure approaches with a longbow begins to approach the group. During this a faceless Kasmir is in a dream state, which we later find out is the afterlife. It's a vast, green meadow filled with people, all of which are translucent. Kasmir, beginning to freak out, sees a small girl, about 14, run past him. She calls out to follow her. Kelmor is in a similar area, only less realistic and more sinister. Calliope, his adopted daughter, appeared and began calling out to him, telling him to trust her. He pulled out his sword and readied it. She told him to not be afraid of anything, just like he told her once. As she approached him, he swung at her hand, causing her to disappear. Kelmor came back into consciousness, face to face with an old friend, Filomina. The tree began using faces to speak, which would periodically change. The tree finally agrees to let them go after Filomina tells the party that the cave is collapsing. But the tree still wanted to keep Kasmir. After the party refused, Filomina agreed to help them get Kasmir out. Back in Kasmir's mind, Dex came out from the crowds of people, and began chasing him. With the help of the girl, he managed to lose Dex in the crowds. Afterwards the girl introduces herself as Calliope. Soon after, the party managed to get Kasmir out of the tree, causing him to wake up. The party then managed to make it out of the cave before collapsing. Outside, Calliope and Persephone appear, letting Kelmor know that they're set free to the spirit realm. After a loving embrace between the three, Calliope and Persephone disappear. Kelmor then told the group that how he met them. He was hunting a monster, but got knocked out. When he awoke, he found out Persephone had saved him. He stayed there with them, and created a happy little family. In the morning, they head out. The party finds out that Filomina had a contract that she had to turn in in Willow, so they decided to travel together. While catching up, Kelmor found out that Filomina now worships the god Voltas, and he didn't take kindly to it. Afterwards, she begins to talk to Aran and Rigs. After Filomina finds out why they're headed to Willow she revealed that The Witch's Tit was there, but had disappeared. The crew had also been killed. She told them that there has been no news of its whereabouts since then. Arriving at Mecron, the party found a tavern to spend the night in. It was a Bardic based tavern, full of poets and hipsters. Rigs began to find himself interested in poetry, and began to write some during the nights. The party left Mecron in the morning, and began heading to Willow once more. Episode 8